


The Softer it Falls, the Longer it Dwells

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [22]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Noora has a crush, the girls help.





	The Softer it Falls, the Longer it Dwells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing for fun.

Eva feels Vilde practically vibrate out of her skin next to her at the news, and grabs her by the wrist firmly. To Vilde's credit, she understands what Eva's trying to tell her, and chooses to comply what Eva wants her to do – to chill. Eva loves Vilde's enthusiasm. Everyone does, really, but not everyone is as equipped to handle it all the time as Eva is. Not everyone is as in love with Vilde as Eva is. (And thank god for that, because while Eva could handle some competition, she's not interested in any sort of romantic rivalry drama ever again.)

“That's wonderful, Noora,” Eva says, and lets go of Vilde's arms to wrap both of her own around Noora.

“Yes!” Vilde chimes in – enthusiastically so, but she doesn't say or do anything else other than join their hug on Noora's other side, the three of them sat on Noora's bed in a slightly swaying tangle that probably won't hold them up for much longer.

As if on cue, Eva feels herself lose her balance with a swoop in her belly, already laughing by the time she hits the duvet, one arm squashed underneath Noora's tiny frame.

“I'm happy for you Noora,” Eva says, looking at her with all the warmth she can muster. “And I'm glad you trust us with this.”

“Of course I trust you,” Noora mumbles, but she rolls over to bury her face in Eva's chest a little, tucking her head underneath Eva's chin. Breaking up with William for good over the summer hasn't been easy for her and Eva isn't sure how realising she has a crush on one of William's female friends plays into that yet, but it can't have made it any easier.

“Do Sana and Chris know yet?” Vilde asks, her hand carding gently through the hair at the back of Noora's head.

Noora shakes her head.

“No, I thought it would be all of us today. Forgot they had that German thing,” she says.

Vilde hums and gives Noora's shoulder a squeeze.

“Well, we won't say anything to them until you tell us to, alright? This should be your moment, Noora, and you're the only one who gets to decide when and who to tell.”

Eva ducks her head a little to hide her smile in Noora's hair, though she's pretty sure Vilde caught it anyway. One of the things Eva loves most about Vilde is how staunchly she believes everything. She can be stubborn and wrong and it's not always easy to change her mind, but once she has – and Sana and Isak have turned out to be especially good at it – she'll defend her new belief as strongly as she did her old.

Noora rolls onto her back and reaches over to squeeze Vilde's hand.

“Thank you,” she says, sharing a smile with her.

For a moment they're all quiet, and then it's Eva who can't hold her tongue any longer.

“So, Mari, eh?” she says.

Noora groans.

“Evaaa,” she whines, and hides her face behind her hands, but not before Eva sees her painted-red lips stretch into the kind of wide, helpless grin that means she has butterflies swarming around inside just thinking about her.

“She's a very lovely girl,” Vilde asserts. “She was always extremely kind to us, I thought. We were wrong to think she was a bitch just for being popular and pretty when we were in first years. It was really all quite silly wasn't it. Can you imagine if that's what first year girls think of us now? Though I suspect it's the Pepsi Max girls who are the popular, pretty ones, not us.”

Eva shoots Vilde a look and Vilde snaps her mouth shut.

“Yeah, you're right,” Noora only sighs, lowering her hands again. “She was always really nice to us – to me.”

Vilde and Eva hum encouragingly and wait to see if Noora has anything else to say.

“And she's so pretty,” she adds, cheeks flushing with a blush that makes Eva melt inside. Noora is such a sweetheart, she can't believe any of them ever encouraged or even just supported the idea of her and William going out. He's never exactly been boyfriend material.

“Are you going to ask her out? I think you should,” Vilde says. “I met her in town the other day and she complimented me on my top and my lipstick. I think you'd have a chance.”

“Because she complimented you?”

“Because she was looking at my mouth and my---” Vilde says, breaks off with a look down at her chest, and then flushes a bit herself. “My breasts.”

“Did she compliment you on your breasts or your shirt?” Eva asks, pursing her lips around the wide grin that wants to spread over her face a little.

“Well, my shirt, but-- the only part of it she could see under my coat was my breasts.”

“Well, they're good breasts,” Eva says, letting the grin loose, and laughing when Noora groans and rolls her eyes.

“Can you focus, Eva?” she mock-complains.

“I think you should just get to know her a bit better first,” Eva says. “I mean, she seems nice. Like she wouldn't hold it against you or anything, you know? But maybe just feel her out a little first.”

“What, like we did?” Vilde asks, brow furrowed.

Eva laughs again.

“No, I don't mean drunkenly feel her up at every party, babe. I mean be her friend maybe.”

“Well, how do I do that?” Noora asks, looking up with wide eyes.

“You chat to her on facebook sometimes, right? It's Christmas! Just invite her to get some coffee or something to catch up! H as in have you got anything to do this Friday,” Eva says and winks.

Noora laughs and swats her on the side.

“I wasn't hitting on you.”

“Sure,” Eva says, as sarcastically as she can manage, just to make Noora laugh again.

“Ooh!” Vilde says, hands coming up with excitement. “What if you asked her to come ice skating with us? There'd be a whole group there, so if it's not working out, it's not just on you.”

“We're going ice skating?” Eva asks. Has she forgotten about something?

“Well, we are now, so that Noora can invite Mari along,” Vilde says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Noora looks from Vilde over to Eva, shrugging a little when she meets her gaze.

“You're a genius, babe,” Eva says and leans over Noora to pull her girlfriend into a kiss.

“Really, guys? Right here?” Noora complains.

Eva grabs for Vilde's boob, just to make her squeal and Noora laugh.

  


“This was a great idea, Vilde,” Sana says a week and a half later when they've all laced up their ice skating shoes and stepped out onto the Bergbanen rink.

Vilde beams brightly.

Noora and Mari were a bit faster than the rest of them – by complete accident, and definitely not by design – and so they're already halfway around the rink.

“I think it's going great, don't you?” she says. “They look like they're having a good time, and I'm pretty sure Mari was looking at Noora like, you know. Like at a pretty girl. Earlier, when we were on the tram, I mean. Did you notice?”

“I think so too,” Chris says, adjusting the helmet on her head. Safety first, she'd said with a big grin. Especially when you haven't skated in a good few years.

“You did really well,” Sana says, and then takes Chris by the hand to help her into the first few staggering steps.

Eva lets them go purely so she can put her own hand in Vilde's and kiss her before they follow.

“It was a great idea, babe,” she confirms. “Even if it doesn't work out.”

“I wasn't meddling? It was alright?” Vilde asks, all wide, blue eyes.

Eva shakes her head and kisses her again.

“You're just right,” she says, and then pulls her along gently so they can skate a few rounds of their own. There'll be enough time for the other girls later, but for now she's decided to leave Sana and Chris to their struggle with Chris' balance – which probably just needs a confidence boost – and Noora and Mari to their flirtation-or-not. She's got her girlfriend on her arm and her friends close by. What more could she want?

  


**The End**


End file.
